


Touch the Sky

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Run Before the Fandom Catches Up! [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A giant pile of WTF, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange little thing that you can read but honestly, it's a bit cracky. Take what you will from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of older writing that I'm no longer interested in. Make what you will of it? 
> 
> This was inspired by several songs and my own imagination. However, the song that matches the title (it comes from the Brave soundtrack, which I absolutely adore) was the one that stuck in my head even while I was listening to other songs while typing this. I actually don't know what prompted this. I do know that this is a first for me. I have gotten back into the Twilight fandom if only for the well-written fics which tells me that you can keep a canon character and write them so much better than the author. (In some cases, but not all. I know I will never be as good as J.K. Rowling and a couple of my fav authors.) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the fabulous DMC franchise or its characters. 
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of gay relationships. Nothing too violent. Cursing. Duh.

* * *

Nero hummed softly as he fixed the beautiful Hyabusa in his garage/work place. Lady had gotten him out of town after Dante had irritated him one too many times. He turned the wrench one last time and wiped the sweat from his face , probably smearing engine grease all over his forehead. No one in Seattle knew who he was except for a few friends that Lady had 'introduced' him to before she left again. The cell phone in his pocket made him jump as it let out the theme song he'd chosen for the woman he'd just been thinking about; she'd been surprisingly helpful about the whole thing. 

"'Sup." 

"How are my friends treating you?" 

"Good, good... Umm, great actually. I'm fixing bikes and cars in my garage now. You should see this sick Hyabusa sitting here." 

"Gimme five kilks and I'll see it in a minute or two." He grinned and laughed. 

"Sweet!" 

The whine of a Kawasaki engine (which sounded kind of off) made him poke his head out of the door, pizza still hanging from his mouth. He chewed the bite he had and waited for her to show up. 

"Nero!" 

"Hey, pretty Lady." She smacked his arm for that but he knew that she knew he meant it. "What are you doing all the way out here? Other than to see my devilish butt."

"Vampires." 

"Huh? Those things exist?" She gave him the 'are you really that stupid' face she got sometimes when he didn't understand things that hadn't come from Fortuna. "What? I have grease on my forehead again?" 

"Nevermind." 

"No, I'm serious. Werewolves too?" 

"Unfortunately for us regular humans... Yes. I don't know if you've noticed them encroaching on your territory or not." 

"Yuck. No wonder my borders smell like piss and venom... Damn things are trying to intrude." She laughed and snagged a slice of pizza. 

"Maybe even want to Mate with you..." she made obscene gestures while finishing her slice. 

"Lady!" he whined, tempted to swat at her with his devil arm (which he knows is a bad idea; nearly killed a human who was trying to mug him on the way home that way). 

"What? I bet to them you smell a hell of a lot stronger than they do." 

"... Can't help it if my Trigger is like a goddamn cat. It rubs on everything." he mumbles back. "Wanna see the bike?" 

"Ooo. Yeah." 

They stared at it for a while, admiring the black and chrome design and seeing their reflections in Nero's handiwork. 

"You did all that?" 

"Well... This thing had some huge dents before I got to it. Devil strength's good for something out here. I popped out the worst of it and started smoothing out the rest. She's a beaut, right?" Lady whistled lowly as she circled the top-of-the-line bike.

"Nice job. Hey, think you can fix my baby? She hasn't sounded right since about South Dakota and I'm worried." Nero jumped up and headed out, sniffing at the bike from all corners before he spotted the trouble. 

"Just a crack in one of the cables. I'll fix it up in no time." He paused before taking a deeper whiff of the sticky-sweet substance. "Fuck!" 

"What?" 

"Sugar in your damn gas-tank. Who'd you piss off?" he asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt after making sure no human besides Lady was around. 

"That arm of yours looks really healthy from the last time I saw it." 

Nero worked quickly and flushed out the sugar from the tank, "Mmm, I air it out more than I did back home. How's Kyrie?" 

"She's doing pretty good." came the amused reply as he fixed the cracked cable and held his hand out for the key. 

"Gimme." 

"Why?" 

"Woman... Gimme." She flicked them and he caught them in his devil hand. After starting the bike (which sounded _much_ better) he revved it up to make sure that he'd flushed out all of the sugar. "Good. She sounds much nicer than when she came in." 

* * *

The owner of the Hyabusa smelled a little off but Nero ignored it in favor of grinning as the guy saw his work. 

"... This was completely smashed. How-" 

"Ah, ah. Trade secret, I'm afraid. I take it you like what I've done?" he chided gently, a smile still on his face. The blond looked around before shutting the drapes and locking the door. "Okay... That's a little creepy." 

"What are you?" The golden eyes and sudden change in smell had Nero growling lowly. 

"None of your goddamn business. I'm not here to hurt anyone or kill anything. Just needed a break and Lady gave me one." 

"It _is_ your scent on the edge of two different territories. I wasn't too sure until I accidentally wrecked my bike and you picked it up." 

"Fuck, you're just not gonna leave it, are you?" 

"No. We need to know." We? As in there was some-Oh! 

"You're one of those vamps Lady warned me about. Coven with gold eyes means... not a killer of humans. Fine. Whatever. I'm not here to encroach or kill and hell no you aren't finding out what I am. It's bad enough that Lady knows, okay?" 

"You keep speaking of this woman as though she knows more than she should. Why not kill her?" 

"One, she's my _friend_. Two, she helped me out when I was in a bad spot and three, I'm a demon slayer. She's not stupid enough to take me on when she knows I could kill her. Happy now, Mr. Hale?" 

"... Call me Jasper, Mr. Kurivaim*." 

"Nero." 

With that unusual conversation, his clientele started to lean towards the supernatural after that. He even had one of the shifters from somewhere around Portland (some place named after an eating utensil, which he would never understand) snag him on one of his days off. 

"Hey. I heard you talked to one of the vamps and that you know about us. 'M not gonna pry, since you seem pretty chill, but is that your scent all over Seattle and the surrounding woods?" 

"Duh. I need a lot of space and what I am usually claims a city for it's own. You gonna freak me out like he did?" 

"Nah. I have this Rabbit, though, and I thought you might be able to help?" 

"Sweet. Lemme get my stuff then." 

He wiped yet another grease stain onto his forehead and tugged on the gloves he wore when working around others. 

"Whew. She's in tip-top condition. What did you really want to talk about?" 

"Nothing. Just hanging out and getting to know you. Oops, forgot to introduce myself; name's Jacob Black. You can call me Jake." 

"Nero Kurivaim, but please, by all that is holy, Nero is fine." 

"Seriously?" 

"You got a problem with my name?" he grumbled, his Trigger rumbling in agreement. 

"Nah. Wanna meet the pack?" Nero thought long and hard for several moments. 

"I have to do anything?" 

"Nope." Jake was very easy-going. 

"Thanks. I think I will." he grinned at his new friend. 

* * *

Of course he had to change into something more decent. Jake stared at him in awe when he started his baby, a modified Trans Am Firebird GT '93. The engine roared with the power of a Lamborghini (because it was one but Nero wasn't about to tell Jake that demon slaying paid a lot), the rumbling causing the inside of the car to vibrate pleasantly. 

"Dude! The leeches don't own anything like that..." 

"No way. This is my baby girl. I found her in a garage sale, just sitting there and begging to be redone." he hummed proudly as he followed Jake's Rabbit towards La Push. When he stepped out from his girl silence met his presence. He was suddenly glad he'd packed Red Queen, Yamato and Blue Rose in the trunk. Each of the men were easily over six feet and a few teens who looked almost like gangly puppies. Jacob and one who was clearly another shifter stepped forward. "Jake... Thought I didn't have to do anything." 

"You don't. Just stand there. We're going to take your scent so we don't attack you."

"Oh." 

"Hold onto your britches." He laughed as Jacob and the unnamed male burst into horse-sized wolves. They nuzzled his sides and the wolf that was very clearly Jake made a playful nip at one of his thighs. Both of them loped off for a short moment, coming back in ripped jeans that had been roughly cut to knee-length. "Wow! So that _is_ you all over Seattle..." 

"You're an idiot." he murmured fondly, flexing the fingers of his right hand. "Since you didn't pressure," Nero pulled off both gloves and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie to display his Devil Bringer. "Thought I outta give you a little show-n-tell of my own." The glowing hand was unmistakable in the dusk. 

"Wow! I can honestly say I did not expect that." Jake laughed, clapping him on the back. "Wicked. Can I touch your hand? Those claws look pretty sharp." 

"Ummm... No. Devils don't really like being touched." Nero swallowed sharply as he pulled back from Jake. "Especially if we aren't Mates." 

"Oh. Geez, I'm sorry. The leeches don't like being touched either but they don't tell you that bluntly..." Nero laughed, shaking his head as he sat down to explain. 

He was welcomed into the pack with a comraderie he'd never seen before. Jake and the other shifter (whose name turned out to be Sam) made room between them for him, which he appreciated. What was kind of shocking was that his Trigger happened to be purring nonstop. 

"Dude, are you-" 

"Yeah. It's mostly sub-vocal but since you guys have extra-sensitive hearing..." 

"Oh." 

**Mate, found Mate in pack.** his Trigger crooned softly within his mind. **Tan wolf.**

"Umm, do you guys have a tan wolf in your pack?" 

"That'd be me. I'm Seth Clearwater." When they locked gazes, the Trigger rumbled loudly in approval. "No way. I-No freaking way!" 

"Seth. Calm down. What is it?" Jake's mannerisms became leader-like, brown eyes sharp on the younger shifter. 

"I **_imprinted_** on him!"

* * *

Seth couldn't believe this; not one peep from his wolf when he dated anyone and now it wanted Nero. Of all people...

"I am so sor-Eee!" he squeaked at the end because Nero had swept him into a hug; that sub-vocal purr was back and even louder than before. 

"No need to apologize." the warm baritone held a deeper thrum that Seth knew was the Trigger the older male had spoken about. "Mates don't apologize to each other, Meh'era." 

"What does that mean?" he asked, finding that Nero was warmer than he'd expected his imprint to be. A low chuckle was his answer. 

"It's an endearment. Devils use it for their Mates. I'll tell you when two packs of wolves aren't trying to listen in, yes?" 

"Sure, sure." Seth muttered absently, copying his Alpha unintentionally. "Where?" 

"Come. He'll be back in one piece, I promise." With the self-assured words, Nero tugged on his hand, taking him up to the bluff that absolutely reeked of his imprint's scent. It straddled the pack's and the Cullen's territory quite nicely. "It means little one." Seth wasn't offended because he happened to be one of the taller wolves in he pack now that he'd grown into his form. "It also means... Ah, hell. The closest human term would be husband. I would understand if you asked me not to use it." Seth mulled it over as he sat within the circle of Nero's legs. 

"I like it. Jake didn't really explain what imprinting was. Wolves imprint on what regular people like to say are our 'soulmates.' They complete us. If a wolf is aggressive, the imprint is softer, kinder and brings out that side; it also applies the other way 'round. A wolf's imprint is their world. They're brothers, playmates, friends and sometimes lovers. Whatever the imprint wants them to be, that's what they are." he explained as Nero carded the glowing fingers through his hair softly. 

"What's the one you want?" Nero questioned in a low tone. "I won't force you into something you're uncomfortable with, Seth." No one (save his blood family and the occasional pack brother) had ever put his needs first. This was something new to Seth and he smiled gently up at his devil imprint. 

"I've dated but... None of them ever felt this _right_. Sam  & Jake said that you'd come along and it'd be the best feeling in the world. It's so much better than that. I feel like I'm at home. Does this make any sense to you?" A smile lit up the cobalt eyes that he was determined to become familiar with. 

"Mmm, a Mated devil once told me the same thing. I don't think I could take you home though. Fortuna's always been a bit... old-fashioned." 

"I've never heard of it."

"Eh, it's an obscure little kingdom surrounded by walls. Of course you've never heard of it. Dante laughed at me for a full five minutes when I told him I didn't know what pizza was."

"That's kind of a jerk move." he replied, not happy as he heard the hurt in Nero's tone. 

"Well... That's Dante for you. He's a womanizing asshole. Trish is much better." 

"Another friend?" 

"Nah... but you're close. She's a devil that was made to kill Dante ages ago and can still kick his ass faster than she does mine in training." There was fondness in the answer and Seth felt a little better. He'd only have Dante to beat up. Hell he'd probably get help, the way Nero spoke of Trish. Nero's phone vibrated and he yelped as the opening notes of Beyoncé's Video Phone blared from the tiny speakers. "Hello pretty Lady! Whatcha need me for?" He heard a sigh from the other end. 

"Dante's in deep trouble." 

"No shit Sherlock. What happened now?" 

"He got eaten." Nero laughed, slapping a hand against his thigh as he gasped for breath. 

"For real? Oh, man, I am so calling him on this the next time we go hunting. Lemme guess, you need me there pronto?" his devil managed after a deep breath, amusement still running deep.

"Yes. Call Trish while you're at it. She's probably closer. Kyrie's waiting beside a private jet in Seattle." 

"Right. See ya soon, Lady." 

"Stay safe." The phone was clicked shut and Nero turned all of his considerable attention onto Seth again. 

"What do you need? I have to go save Dante from himself again. Is my scent gonna suffice or do you need to come with me?" 

"You think I'm strong enough?" he countered, running his fingertips over the red armor on what Nero had told them was called the Devil Bringer. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Gimme a minute then." He stripped and shifted in the blink of an eye, projecting to Jake. 

The reply was instantaneous. _I don't like this._

**Sorry.**

_Just come back here and grab your passport, okay?_

**I can go? Just like that?**

_You're a grown wolf. I have no say in what you do._

**Uh-huh. Like I'd believe that. You're sending someone with.**

_Nope. Just get your passport._

They barely made the flight. Seth swore it was because Nero drove like a complete and total maniac into the belly of the plane. Nero sighed as he pulled out a wrapped, thin package. He ripped it open casually with his demon hand and revealed a sword that had a motor attached to the handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's where it stopped. Sorry. Not interested in going further, not in the least. Enjoy. 
> 
> Kurivaim- demon in Estonian


End file.
